


No Powers

by ScarletRedfox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emilie's anniversary, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marichat, Marichat May, Marichat May 2019, Sad Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRedfox/pseuds/ScarletRedfox
Summary: Marichat May 2019 Day 1 "No Powers"





	No Powers

 

“Huh? Chat Noir?” the feline themed hero looked oddly sad today and Marinette clutched the cup of warm tea tighter in worry, “What are you doing here?”

His ears were drawn back, flat on his messy hair and his head was slightly bowed, “Can I…can I stay here with you? For a while?” he rubbed his arm, “I…don’t want to be a superhero today… just for today.”

He finally turned around, his eyes unbelievably sad, “If it’s okay…I want to be here…with you, Marinette.” She couldn’t say no, she couldn’t say no even if she wanted to.

Marinette set her tea cup down on the small table on her balcony and moved to hug him, clutching tightly to the back of his head and his midsection, nuzzling the side of his head in an attempt to calm and reassure him, “Of course kitty, you know you’re always welcome here.”

His transformation dropped and for a moment, Marinette feared he forgot himself, but she felt the substitute black mask, her own design which wasn’t quite up to par with the original but close enough, sit on his cheek, protecting his identity but not the feelings that threatened to overwhelm him.

Chat Noir wrapped his own arms gently around her and they stayed like that for a while, Plagg laying down on the small cushion on the chair, curling into a ball and yawning, watching over his broken chosen and the girl that was slowly healing his heart.

Tikki couldn’t have made a better decision.

Plagg watched as the two made their way inside, the girl’s arm protectively curled around Adrien’s waist and in that moment, Plagg was grateful they met Marinette, that Marinette had a fondness for cats, a love for helping people.

A fondness for _him_.

Tikki stealthily phased through the now closed window to his side, looking back to make sure Marinette didn’t notice her sneaking out, before she settled down next to Plagg, “What’s wrong?”

The cat god sighed.

* * *

 

Marinette and Chat Noir, now detransformed in a cat mask and a black hoodie with his symbol on it, sat next to each-other on her bed in silence, both munching on the pastries Marinette’s mom made earlier.

Marinette badly wanted to ask what was wrong, what could’ve gotten Chat Noir in such a gloomy state, but she held her tongue, not daring to soil his mood any further.

Feeling movement and shuffling, Marinette found herself looking down on Chat Noir’s messy blond hair in her lap, wetness accumulating on the material of her PJ’s.

She bit her lip, her heart squeezing in pain at seeing one of the people she cared about most in such agony.

She leaned down, tenderly brushing his head, softly humming a tune.

They stayed like this for a while, until Chat Noir turned around and buried his face against her stomach, her face burning a cherry red that made Chat Noir quickly draw back, “I-I’m sorry I-“

Marinette shushed him, gently hugging his head to her, continuing to hum the melody to soothe him.

His rigid body relaxed again and Chat Noir sighed, a drawn out, heavy exhale that made his body heavier with the pent up feelings he carried.

His arms encircled her waist, hands now lacking familiar claws appreciatively squeezing her close to him, “Th…Thank you Marinette….thank you so _much_.” He inhaled sharply against her soft tummy, body wracked with small tremors.

Marinette took one of his hands, squeezing the limb tightly, silently showing him her support, he was her partner, her friend, her-

She shook her head, affectionately rubbing his cheek, wiping away the wetness that slowly stopped trickling down on the smooth skin, “It’s…her anniversary, right?”

It’s been a few years since they were the heroes of Paris, they didn’t know who the other was behind the mask, but they’d shared a few private things with each-other before, things that Marinette appreciated knowing more about her lovable partner.

It was the anniversary of his mother’s disappearance. Whether or not she was dead, she wasn’t sure Chat Noir himself knew.

His earlier words made Marinette feel even sadder, it reminded her how they both were just human, under their supersuits they were only _human_. She understood him not wanting to be a superhero for today, she didn’t want to be one either sometimes, but she would always try to be his.

Wordlessly, the boy nodded, finally mustering the courage to lift himself from the safe cocoon of Marinette’s arms.

He wiped at his eyes, smiling tiredly at the girl before hugging her again, now significantly calmer than before.

Marinette sighed, hugging him back, feeling him softly kiss her shoulder in silent thanks.

He was purring, a surprisingly realistic imitation of the purrs he did when transformed and Marinette giggled quietly, breaking the hug to playfully pinch his cheek.

“I’m sorry Marinette, for coming here…I must have spoiled your day.” He smiled dryly, looking even more worn out than after an extensive akuma fight.

Marinette immediately shook her head, cupping his face in her hands, “You didn’t spoil anything, kitty. You know you can come to me for anything, right? No matter if its during the day or in the middle of the night, I’m _here_ , for the hero _and_ the boy behind the mask.”

Her words struck a chord within him, vaguely familiar words he himself had uttered years ago floating back to him, “ _Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl.”_

“Chat Noir?” Marinette rose an eyebrow at the starstruck expression on his face before he shook his head, smiling down at her warmly and pulling her close, the embrace long not over.

“Thanks Marinette…for being my everyday Ladybug…in and out of the suit.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
